coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9966 (30th December 2019)
Plot Maria is exasperated that Ali won’t let the matter drop and stands up in Gary’s defence when Izzy demands an answer to her question. Telling them they should be ashamed of themselves, she takes Gary out of the Rovers. David shows Adam the letter which is his summons to testify at Josh’s trial. He’s advised there's no way he can get out of it. Sally wants to spend New Year alone with Tim to try and find a way to wipe the slate clean, but he has to work. Paula gives Amy some casework to read over. Tracy thanks her for what she’s doing. Kevin is teased by Steve and Tim about his date with Abi. Ray sees Jenny putting up a poster in the cafe advertising the Rovers’ party. Back at the flat, Maria is livid at the way that people are treating Gary. Consumed with guilt, he admits that the accusation is true and comes clean about his dealings with Rick Neelan but lies about his sudden disappearance. He tries to justify himself, but she’s staggered at the revelation. Ray plans a big rival launch party for New Year at the bistro with a free all-night bar and a donation to a cancer charity in Sinead’s name. Faye and Bethany are tempted by his talk of both of them being considered for the post of manager. Maria suddenly works out that Gary also caused the factory roof collapse and Rana’s death. He admits his guilt but promises to change. She’s not impressed that he’s lied to her. She doesn’t answer when he asks her if she’s going to go to the police. Finding out from Tim that Kevin has cancelled his banger racing for her, Abi insists he still goes to the event. He agrees but is disappointed that he’s not spending the evening with her. Tracy admits to Amy that Robert’s death has affected her, but Steve is not being sympathetic about the matter. Hearing about the bistro’s party, Johnny and Jenny storm in and accuse Ray of stealing their idea and of milking Sinead’s death. His sneering manner winds them up. David tells Shona he can’t testify without her being there and begs her to wake up. To get back at Ali, Gary tells Maria that he is a junkie and almost caused Liam’s death. She’s even more appalled that further facts have been withheld from her. Gary begs for another chance, but she asks him to leave while she tries to take all the revelations in. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Platt - Julia Goulding *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow Guest cast *Ray Crosby - Mark Frost Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Bistro *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Room 6 and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The residents reel as the true nature of Gary's work is revealed; and Johnny and Jenny confront Ray. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,059,536 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes